The field of art to which the claimed invention pertains is hydrocarbon separation. More specifically, the invention relates to a process for separating 1,3-butadiene from a feed mixture comprising 1,3-butadiene and at least one other C.sub.4 hydrocarbon, which process employs a particular adsorbent and desorbent material.